<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>限定爱情（五） by lizijiu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23850853">限定爱情（五）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizijiu/pseuds/lizijiu'>lizijiu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:02:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23850853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizijiu/pseuds/lizijiu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>那是爱，松树。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>限定爱情（五）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>怪诞小镇现pa二设<br/>比尔·赛弗人类设定，无恶魔<br/>ooc贼严重</p>
<p>继续清水过渡</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        早上十点，24h餐点供应的游轮二层仍聚集了不少宾客，派恩斯家的姐弟俩也坐在一个偏僻的位置，边用餐边交谈着。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　“所以，你昨晚是被你的前男友拐走了，他还是吉迪恩的上司？”梅宝小口咬着马卡龙，思考着把REALM游轮的西点师挖去自家企业名下的可能性。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　“我听到吉迪恩喊他老板，应该是没错的啦，话说那也不算是拐......”坐在方桌另一边的迪普把最后一角慕斯塞进嘴里，又端端正正地坐好。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　“那么审问先到这里，”梅宝抬眼瞥了一秒正襟危坐却仍显心虚的弟弟，用精致的小勺把杯子里的拿铁搅了又搅：，“剩下的我会亲自去了解的。”她放下小勺，嘴角扯出一抹有些狰狞的弧度。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　已经被询问了半个小时，以为事情终于告一段落，正想松口气的迪普顿时又紧绷起来：“还有要了解的吗，那我......”他在双生姐姐面无表情的注视中逐渐小声，委屈巴巴地低头绞着手指。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　梅宝看他那敢怒不敢言的模样好气又好笑，探起身用食指关节在他额头上不轻不重地敲了一下，有些无奈：“行啦，有些事情我需要和他单独约谈，你去长桌那再拿些吃的吧，那两块蛋糕还不够你填肚子的，记得帮我捎一块跳跳糖慕斯。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　迪普的确还有些饿，他看了一眼长桌的方向，离这边有数十米的距离，起身走了几步，又突然回头，犹豫地转回来和梅宝小声商量：“梅宝，就是...如果你和叔公要去找他的话，可以和我说一声吗？”好让我提前有个准备。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　梅宝和他对视了两秒，叹了一口气：“弟大不中留啊...放心吧，我会和你说的，快去吧。”她挥了挥手，看着迪普远去的背影。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　“等我和那个家伙聊完了，自然会告诉你。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　——————</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　“请问是梅森·派恩斯先生吗？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　迪普听到背后传来的声音，把手中的餐盘放到旁边的长桌上回身，叫住他的是一位高大的梳着背头的紫发西装男子，他面带微笑，但右半脸镶入的横瞳义眼让人有些头皮发麻。咽了下口水，迪普扯出一个僵硬的笑容：“您好！请问您是...？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　“不必用敬称，梅森先生，”紫发男子伸手和他简单握了一下：“初次见面，我是TAD集团的负责人，泰德·斯特雷奇，近期与贵司有关于‘重力泉’的商务合作。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　“重力泉”项目是一项庞大的工程，即使是不担任公司职位的迪普也听梅宝和叔公说起过，TAD集团在国内又口碑颇好，便安心了一些，笑容也自然了许多：“您好，泰德先生，我并没有参与公司的事务，如果是要商谈的话，您可能要和我叔公的秘书预约，或者去找我的姐姐，她也来了游轮。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　“我知道。”泰德朝梅宝那里看了一眼又很快收回，似乎并没有别的想法：“我不是过来谈商务的，只是有些好奇，想和你见一面，”他的声音低沉磁性，“从血缘上讲，我是比尔·赛弗的同胞兄弟。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　比尔的，兄弟？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　迪普面上的惊讶实在是太明显，泰德无奈地笑了一声：“你似乎一点都不相信。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　“啊，抱歉，”迪普不好意思地抓了抓脸侧，“我先前没有听他聊过他的家人，他只说自己在孤儿院长大，别的从不和我多谈。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　“我们很早便被送到孤儿院，”泰德点头肯定了这件事，“只是没多久我就被收养了，他却不肯离开，一直留在那里，你没有听他说过我也正常，三年前我们才恢复联系。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　三年前，正是迪普和比尔吵了架，赌气出国修研的那段时间。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　见迪普有些发愣，泰德便主动挑起话题：“我是想来看看，能让比尔如此思恋的人，身上是有着什么吸引力，”他弯了弯眼，连那只冰冷的横瞳义眼都少了一分无机质性，“虽然只是短暂地接触了一下，但你是个很可爱的人，我非常高兴。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　“额，谢谢您的赞美，泰德先生。”迪普有些局促，有一种见家长似的紧张。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　“不必对我用敬称，梅森先生，也请不要误会，我不会对我弟弟的爱人有别的想法，”泰德拿起一杯白水对迪普隔空敬了一下，“那么我也先离开了，占用了你和你的姐姐用餐的时间，十分抱歉。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　迪普摆了摆手表示并不介意，等泰德离开后才拿起餐盘，夹了两块点心便回了座位。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　梅宝把跳跳糖慕斯端到自己面前，拿叉子舀下一小块放入口中，满足地眯了眯眼睛：“刚刚那人是泰德·斯特雷奇吧，你认识他？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　“不认识，我和他也是第一次见面，话说长桌离这边这么远，你怎么看出是他的？”迪普有些好奇。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　“他那一头紫发好认的很，”梅宝从包里翻出镜子，确定口红没有掉色才又收起来，“最近MYSTERY和TAD有合作，我对他印象比较深，是英俊又绅士的人。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　“这样啊......”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　“怎么了？你似乎有心事。”梅宝看着神游天外的迪普，有些担心。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　“啊，对了梅宝，我有事要回房间一趟，先走了。”迪普把点心一口塞进嘴里，靠果汁灌了下去，便匆忙起身准备离开。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　梅宝皱了皱眉，还是没有问出口：“那晚上见，迪普。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　“晚上见。”迪普回了一个笑容，转过身又恢复成面无表情，没人知道他在想些什么。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　——————</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　晚上八点，宴会再次聚集，迪普换了一身极衬他的白色的西装，如同王子一样在大厅里光彩耀目。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　婉拒了好几位小姐和男士前来的邀请，迪普扫了几眼全场，成功在吧台那里看到了梅宝的身影。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　有些无奈地叹了口气，他也走了过去点了杯果酒坐下，正和帅气调酒师闲聊的梅宝这才大发地赏了他一个眼神，挑眉痞笑：“小王子，晚上好啊。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　“晚上好，公主殿下。”迪普习惯了自己姐姐的逗弄，自然地回了一句。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　梅宝看着他，捂胸口作动心状，随后遮手在他耳边小声道：“你那个金发眼罩小马尾的前男友呢？我在这里坐了二十分钟了都没看到人。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　“他说晚上有个会议，会晚一点过来。”迪普也侧头小声回应，他其实是想在今晚鼓起勇气邀请对方跳舞的，结果精心穿戴完毕，比尔抱歉的短信便发了过来，所有准备貌似就泡汤了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　看到迪普有些泄气的样子，梅宝抿了抿唇，对某个迟来的人又多了不满，但她面上毫无表露，只放下酒杯起身挽住迪普的手臂，冲他眨眼睛：“那就先陪我逛逛吧？那边似乎有什么节目，我们去看看。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　迪普被强硬地扯下座椅，只能强行打起精神挺直背部，亦步亦趋地跟了过去。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　负责夜宴的游轮三层有着各种节目展示，如乐团伴奏、舞蹈欣赏、魔术表演等，梅宝挽着迪普来到一个区域，这里欣赏节目的观众尤其多。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　“吉迪恩·格里夫？”展台上的人正是昨晚才不欢而散的吉迪恩，此时他穿着搭配了粉色闪亮领结的男士水手服，气喘吁吁却又强颜欢笑地跳着踢踏舞，在目光与愕然的迪普对上时，吉迪恩的脸色更是泛上大片不正常的红，他恶狠狠地像是要把迪普嚼碎了咽下肚子，却始终没敢中止舞步下台来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　游轮上的大部分来宾都是知道这位MUSE高管的，见他居然被安排上了跳舞，其身上鲜艳的服饰和奇特的发型更为这场舞蹈增加了滑稽性，便有不少人聚集来了这边。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　梅宝也注意到了吉迪恩仿佛要吃人的眼神，她看了一眼旁边憋笑的迪普，立刻猜到了什么：“你昨天离开大厅之后碰到吉迪恩了？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　“嗯，他把我堵在走廊上，被比尔看到了。”迪普没好意思说太多，只简单提了下对方想要灌他酒的事情。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　‘英雄救美’啊......梅宝皱了皱眉，视线如刀子般划过吉迪恩，大脑已经构思出好几种以牙还牙的方案，“这样说的话，我本该当面向你那位前男友先生致谢的，可惜他暂时不在场......”她看似随意地环顾了一下大厅，在迪普背后的方向滞了一瞬。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　“......迪普？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　“怎么了，梅宝？”迪普正津津有味地欣赏其他表演，听到声音后想要转身询问，却被梅宝一只手压住肩膀，只能疑惑地看过去。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　他看着梅宝来回翻找她精致的手包，然后便收到了求助的目光：“有一份待会要详谈的重要合同被我落在房间的床头柜里了，我以为放进手包里了的，你可以去帮我拿过来吗？”她可怜巴巴地看着他，眼中隐约有泪光闪烁：“你也不忍心你亲爱的姐姐踩着十厘米的高跟鞋来回走这么远的，对吧？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　“真难得啊，很久没见到你这么迷惑的时候了，梅宝。”迪普有些无奈，随后便被一旁着急的人塞了张门卡推向右侧的走廊…，“拜托你啦，迪普。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　直到看不见迪普的身影，梅宝才从走廊移开视线，颔首从旁边的侍从那端了一杯红酒，优雅地朝另一个方向走去。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　那里站了一个戴着眼罩的金发男人。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　“梅宝·派恩斯，梅森的姐姐，”她举起酒杯歪了下头，皮笑肉不笑地询问：“介意找个地方私下聊聊吗？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　沉默了几秒，比尔冷漠地盯着这个故意把他的松树引开的女人，突然露出一个夸张的微笑，“当然，”他招了招手，从前来的男侍从手上端的托盘里取了一杯香槟，与梅宝手中的红酒轻轻碰了一下，发出清脆的一声。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　“荣幸之至。”他这样说。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>